Forever
by RaeLynn Skye
Summary: What can you say about love? Especially when you don't know who...


This is set right after not this weeks episode (with the Vaughn cure and the Sark meet) but after the week before that's episode.  
  
Forever.  
  
She wrote the note at eight that morning on a paper bag. It was simple, asking him to meet her.  
  
And he came, right when the note said she would be there, right on time.  
  
That was Vaughn, he was always precise.  
  
"What's up?" He said, smiling as he slung his jacket over his shoulder, and walked into the cage at the back of the warehouse.  
  
"I need to talk to you." She said. A tear leaking out from behind her closed eyelid.  
  
"What's wrong Syd?" He asked, walking slowly over to her. They were both all too aware of the non-contact rules, especially in the tight quarters.  
  
"I'm just, I'm having problems lately, with school, with work, with everything."  
  
"Sydney." He said, giving the rules to hell and putting his arm around her. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I.I do, and I don't.I don't know if you would understand."  
  
"Sydney, we're in this together, remember, you can tell me anything. I won't say a word to anyone."  
  
"Vaughn." She sighed, then leaned into him. "I should have known I could trust you with this." She paused to breathe in. "There's a guy."  
  
He tensed, and as his heart broke, he realized that he should have seen it coming. "Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"We met a while ago, but it was only recently that I realized how important he is to me." She paused, breathed in, out. She hadn't ever admitted this to anyone before, not even herself. But she had known that when she asked for this meeting, that something would come out. Something that would rip them apart. "A couple of weeks ago, I dragged him into something, and, I really screwed up his life." She gulped as she leaned further into Vaughn's arms. "And now we can't be together at all, because it would risk my job, which I can't do."  
  
"Sydney." Vaughn said.she was hurting. He knew she was hurting for the guy, and he knew who it was. All facts pointed to her friend Will. "You don't have to keep going."  
  
"I do." She said. "You don't understand. I feel like he's the only person I can really confide in. I've got one other person who knows the truth, but it's hard to really be honest with him."  
  
The knife that had been poking at his ribs when she walked in suddenly took a deep plunge. She couldn't be honest with him. God, and what was this fantasy life he had been building up, something about them being able to tell the truth, being allies, on the same side. Apparently it wasn't real at all. He shuddered, and started loosening his grip on her. The first time he'd really been able to hold her, and she was telling him she loved someone else.  
  
"Last week, they met, the two men in my life, and Vaughn, I know you didn't like each other, but, well, it's hard, because you're both so important to me." She trailed off.  
  
"Sydney, I understand." He said, and slid his hand back from around her waist, standing up, and sliding it into his pocket. "I do." But he really didn't. Why did she tell him this when she knew that he had feelings for her? She had to know. "And, well, the best advice I can give you is to go for it. He can't hate you for what you did.and, if it's easier to live without love than to take the risk, and possibly have it, then that's your choice.but, well, you live a life of risks every day, take one for yourself for once." He started to walk away, and then turned back. "I hope you'll be happy." He said, and then opened the gate.  
  
"Wait, Michael." Sydney said, his name feeling foreign, and somewhat exciting on her tongue. She made her way over to him, and set her hands on his shoulders. "Thank you." She said, and then pulled him to her, rubbing her lips over his softly.  
  
The kiss confused him, the amazing sensation of her lips on his. By the time he had gathered the wits to pull away, his heart was beating in his ears, and his breathing was uneven and choppy. "Why?" He asked, his voice breaking, pleading with her.  
  
"Because." She said, pulling her arms around his neck, "Because I love you."  
  
He gasped. "It's me?" He blinked twice, before looking back at her. "You love me?"  
  
"Yes." She said, sliding in, brushing her body against his. "It's you."  
  
She slid her lips over his once again. And all the problems in their world faded away.  
  
And they kissed forever. 


End file.
